Recuerdos del Pasado Dolor Eterno
by paky
Summary: ONE-SHOT para The Sadness Story Contest. Edward abandona a Bella y su sed de venganza reemplaza a la sed de sangre, pero ¿podrá reemplazar al amor?


**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:** Recuerdos del Pasado. Dolor Eterno.

**Autor:** paky

**Pareja: **Edward/Bella

**Summary: **ONE-SHOT para The Sadness Story Contest. Edward abandona a Bella y su sed de venganza reemplaza a la sed de sangre, pero ¿podrá reemplazar al amor?

**Rating: **M

**Número de palabras: **3,695

**

* * *

**

**Recuerdos del pasado. Dolor eterno.**

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que había dejado a mi Bella en aquel trozo de bosque. Yo sabía que al principio le dolería, pero lo superaría y podría continuar con su vida. Ella merecía una vida mejor a la que yo le podía dar. Llevaba ya dos años manteniendo una amistad muy profunda con Tanya Denali. No era mi Bella, pero me hacía olvidarla por las noches. Por lo menos en esos momentos tenía de paz. Toda mi familia estaba destrozada, pero la que más sufría era Alice. La había obligado a no mirar en su futuro y aunque lloró por días, así lo hizo.

– Hoy me voy. Ya no aguanto más reproches. Yo lo hice por su bien.

La que no me dirigía ni la palabra era Rosalie, ella estaba muy decepcionada. Cierto era que no le caía bien Bella, pero de ahí, a desearle el daño que yo le había causado… No estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión para nada.

_Tonto insensible. La enamoras y después, por cobarde, la abandonas. Dejándola rota._ Me dijo en su mente. Ella había sido la que se había quedado una semana más en Forks para arreglarlo todo. Así que empezó a enseñarme imágenes de lo que había visto de Bella, de lo que quedaba de ella…

– Tanya, recoge tus cosas. Hoy nos vamos para Argentina. No te tardes, ¿si? – comencé a decirle. Pero entonces...

– ¡No! – chilló Alice. Todos corrimos a ver que le pasaba pero cuando me metí en su mete algo me dejó congelado en mi sitio. No podía moverme.

_¿Bella que has hecho?_

_**Bella P.O.V. **_

Ya hacia un mes que se había ido. Un mes en que estaba muerta. Pero de la nada salió un gran odio hacia él. Él pagaría todo lo que me había hecho. Lo pagaría aunque de ello dependiera mi vida.

_Tú nunca me quisiste. Sólo fui un juego para ti. Bien pues. Juguemos, cielo. Empieza la venganza_.

Sin pensarlo más y con una fuerza que no supe de dónde salía, cogí todos mis ahorros, tomé un par de mudas de ropa y dejé una nota a Charlie.

_"Papá, ya sé que todo es precipitado, pero me marcho._

_Me voy a Italia. Allá viven unos amigos a lo que quiero ver._

_No me busques. Te llamaré. Os quiero a ti y a mamá. Te prometo que estaré bien._

_Te quiere, Bella."_

Firmando esta carta, comenzaría mi venganza. Edward Cullen se acordaría de mí toda su existencia. En mi mente ya no había recuerdos, sólo venganza. Y en mi corazón ya no quedaba dolor ni amor, solo odio.

No supe qué fue lo que determinó que me sintiera así, pero era algo que no podía parar. Simplemente quería que él sufriera todo lo que yo estaba sufriendo, que se sintiera utilizado como me sentía yo…

Ya estaba en Florencia. Alquilé un coche y me dirigí a la Toscana. Allí estaría quien me ayudaría. Estaba decidida.

Llegué a aquel castillo. _Qué bueno_. Pensé. _Menos mal que vi contigo Romeo y Julieta, así me pudiste contar de la realeza de los vampiros y yo tan curiosa como siempre le pregunté a Emmett y él m contó lo demás._

Llevaba como dos horas esperando en la plaza que había frente al castillo. Vi salir a una vampiresa hermosísima, pero no me dirigí a ella; la dejé pasar. Al cabo de unas horas volvió con un grupo de gente. Se metieron en el casillo y yo seguí esperando. Ya cuando estuvo apunto de amanecer salió un vampiro grande como un oso. Por un momento me asusté. No podía ser Emmett. Pero la gran capa no me dejaba verle la cara. Venía con paso firme hacia mí. Yo me quedé como estatua. _Si no te mueves, no te notará. _Pensé.

– ¡Tonta! – me reprendí a mí misma en voz alta.

– ¿Por qué eres tonta? – le escuché que me preguntaba.

– Es lo más lógico. – le respondí.

– ¿Por qué? – me preguntó de nuevo.

– Por pensar que si no me movía un vampiro no me podría ver. – dije sin pensar y le miré a la cara. Tenía sorpresa en sus ojos color rubí, que poco a poco se tornaron negros.

– ¿Cómo sabes?

– Simplemente lo sé. Ahora mátame o conviérteme. Sé tu secreto. – le dije sin más muy segura de mí misma. ¿De dónde había sacado esa seguridad?

Edward había matado a la Bella dulce e inocente. Me había convertido en una persona dura, sin sentimientos. Miento. Sólo tenía uno: venganza.

– Pareces muy segura de lo que tengo que hacer. – me dijo.

– No es que parezca segura, es que lo sé. Esa el la ley, ¿no? – le pregunté de vuelta.

– Ven, sígueme. – Me levanté sin temblar ni un segundo. Hasta el miedo había matado Edward. Le seguí y nos metimos por un túnel, que de verdad estaba muy oscuro. Caminamos unos minutos y luego entramos en un ascensor. Le dio a los botones y subimos. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron llegamos a una recepción parecida a la de un hotel de lujo pero con aire medieval. Nos dirigimos al mostrador y allí había una chica joven muy guapa que, por su sonrojo cuando vio al vampiro que me guiaba, deduje que era humana. _Otra loca como yo_. Pensé. El vampiro la miro y le dijo en italiano:

– Notifichi i proprietari. Hanno un ospite inatteso. (Avisa a los amos. Tenemos una visita inesperada.)

La chica cogió el teléfono y habló también en italiano:

– Mr. Aro, alla reception hanno Evan con una ragazza umana, che mi chiedeva di perdere.  
Okay, ora informarti. (Señor Aro, en recepción tengo a Evan con una chica humana, me pide que le deje pasar. Está bien, ahora le comunico.)

Con esto, la chica abrió las puertas y el vampiro se giró hacia mí. Por primera vez le pude ver la cara. Era guapísimo. Debería medir 1.84, su pelo era negro como la noche, labios carnosos, dientes blancos como la sal y su piel no era tan blanca como la de _él_ ni tan negra como la de el

vampiro que acompañaba a James; era blanca, pero no tanto, parecía mas moreno.

– Qué bonita, ¿te gusta lo que ves? – me contestó con una sonrisa que iluminó todo el lugar. _¡Será engreído!_ Pensé. Pero no me quedé ahí sin contestarle:

– He visto vampiros más atractivos que tú. – reí. Le contesté con un orgullo incalculable. Le pasé delante y entré en la sala. Allí me encontré con los tres reyes que me miraban perplejos. El que se sentaba en el medio se levantó y corrió hasta mi acompañante, le dio la mano y parecieron tener una conversación mental. _¡Genial! ¡Más lectores de mentes! Espero que ellos tampoco puedan entrar en mi mente._ Pensé.

– Bien, querida humana. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me preguntó extendiéndome la mano.

– Bella. – le respondí de vuelta dándole la mano. Él me miró ceñudo.

– Imposible. – dijo.

– ¿Qué es imposible? – le pregunté arrugando el entrecejo.

– Tu mente está en blanco. – me contestó con una chispa en sus ojos que no pude definir bien qué era. Curiosidad, rabia, no lo supe.

– Bueno, veo que sí es igual para todos los vampiros. – y solté una carcajada.

– Perdona, ¿cómo que igual para todos? – quiso saber. Ahora sí había curiosidad en su mirada.

– Bueno, empezare contándote mi historia y así tu decidirás lo que harás conmigo. Pero de veras que ya me da igual. – le dije y comencé a relatarle mi historia

Cuando acabé, aquel hombre abrió los ojos como platos. Por supuesto, no di nombres ni apellidos. Por lo que me había contado Emmett, que un mortal supiera el secreto, significaba la muerte de ese vampiro también. Y yo no quería la muerte para él, sólo quería hacerlo sufrir. Enamorarlo de verdad y darle la patada. Dejarlo desecho y que se pasara todo su existencia acordándose de mí. Eso quería.

– Bien, querida. Tengo que hablar con mis hermanos. Espera unos minutos. – el vampiro se fue y habló tan rápido con sus hermanos que no pude ni siquiera entender lo que decía. – Ya hemos tomado una decisión. – me informó el vampiro.

– ¿Y bien? – le pregunte yo. Miré con cara de insuficiencia pero ni con un poco de temor. Nada. _Mi corazón había muerto el día en que me abandonaste._

– Serás convertida. Lo haré esta noche. – me dijo. De la nada salió el vampiro que me encontró y le dio la mano. No supe lo que le dijo pero el gran vampiro sólo asintió.

– Sígueme. – me ordenó.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

– ¿No querías ser convertida? Lo serás. Pero lo haré yo.

Me quedé parada un momento

– Adelante. Te sigo. – _Ya está_. _La decisión ya está tomada._

No recordaba mucho de después, sólo que ese vampiro me mordió en el cuello y me susurró:

– Recuérdame...

Todo se volvió negro y una quemazón infinita se apoderó de mí. Se que chillé en voz alta que me mataran, que acabaran con eso. Pero nadie se compadecía de mí. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó pero noté que mi corazón cada vez iba más y más deprisa y de golpe con un dolor insoportable, pero nada comparado con el que sentí cuando _él_ me abandonó, mi corazón dejó de latir.

– Bella, Bella. Abre los ojos. – oí que me decía una dulce voz. Los abrí y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. El chico que me había recogido de la plaza estaba ahí pero era mucho más guapo de lo que lo recordaba (Nota de Autor: para que se hagan una idea yo me lo imagino como Miguel Ángel Silvestre, el Duque de "Sin Tetas No Hay Paraíso" de mi país, España.)

– Hola. – susurré pero mi voz sonó como campanillas.

– Hola. – saludó de vuelta. – ¿Te quema la garganta? – me preguntó. Lo miré a sus ojos y me perdí en ellos. Eran un pozo sin fondo. ¿Pero esa mirada? Había algo en ella que se me hacía familiar. Noté una quemazón en mi garganta y me puse la mano en ella. – Eso es la sed. Deberías alimentarte. Ven. Sígueme. – me dijo. Le hice caso y le seguí por el pasillo. Nos metimos en una habitación donde había un humano y una humana.

– ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunté.

– Tu comida. – respondió como si nada. Yo abrí mis ojos como platos.

– ¿Cómo? No. No pienso comer eso. – le dije aterrada mirando a los humanos.

– ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una pizza? – me dijo algo ofuscado. – ¿Te recuerdo lo que eres, Bella?

– Ya sé lo que soy. No hace falta que me lo digas. Pero no pienso matar a personas inocentes.

– De todas maneras ellos ya morirán. Te recuerdo que lo saben.

El humano se acerco a mi y me dijo:

– Sé que usted no nos hará daño, pero también sé que no saldremos con vida de aquí. En mi casa está mi hija de tres meses. Por favor, prométame que la cuidará. Ella… ella es muy especial. La encontramos en el bosque con una semana de nacida. Su madre estaba muerta cuando la encontramos. – me rogó. La mujer corrió hacia mí:

– Por favor, señorita prométanoslo. Prométanos que la protegerá con su vida. – suplicó. Algo se encendió dentro de mí. No supe lo que me llevó a hacer lo que hice pero lo hice. Hice mi promesa. Una promesa que no rompería jamás.

– Vámonos. – le dije al vampiro seriamente. Salimos de la habitación y él me miraba escéptico.

– ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Eres una recién nacida!

– ¡Soy un vampiro maldita sea! ¡No una asesina! – le chillé a todo pulmón.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres comer?

– ¿Hay un bosque cerca?

– Sí, a las afueras del castillo. ¿Por qué?

– Vamos. Llévame y te explico, ¿si?

Parecía que llevaba años siendo vampiro. Me sentía tan libre, tan fuerte. De repente me acordé que no sabía cómo se llamaba el vampiro que llevaba todo el día conmigo.

– Perdona, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dije con la mejor cara de niña inocente que pude poner en ese momento.

– Ya la estás haciendo. – respondió con una carcajada.

– Muy gracioso. ¿Puedo, o no?

– Sí.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Me llamo Evan.

– Llevas todo el día conmigo y aún no sabía tu nombre.

– Está bien, ¿vamos?

Salimos del castillo y nos dirigimos al bosque

Cuando llegamos le pedí que me enseñara a cazar, pero animales. Así lo hizo aunque le pareció raro:

– Eres muy extraña, Bella. Pero me haces reír. Hace años que no me reía así.

Después de cazar fuimos a buscar a la niña de la que me había hablado aquel matrimonio. Cuando la vi me enamoré de ella. Era tan guapa, los papás me habían dicho que tenia unos tres meses, pero parecía que tenía tres años. Resultó ser una híbrida. Mitad humana mitad vampiro.

En cuanto llegamos al castillo, todos se dieron cuenta de qué tan poderosa era, hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

– Aro. – lo llamé al entrar en el despacho.

– Perdona, Bella. Creo no haberte dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre. - señaló con un orgullo infinito.

– ¿Perdón? – le pregunté con la misma soberbia con la que me había hablado él.

– Llámame amo. No tenemos tanto tiempo de conocidos para permitirte que me llames por mi nombre.

– Disculpe si le ofendí por tutearle. No volverá a pasar. Será señor Aro como lo llame pero jamás amo. Yo no soy esclava de nadie. Y ahora a lo que venia. – continué sin dejarle contestar. – Traigo a una niña que, por lo que hemos descubierto, es mit… – No pude terminar. A mi mente vino una imagen de tres vampiros intentado matarnos a la niña, a Evan y a mí. Una ira, que pensé que yo no tendría nunca, surgía desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

– ¿Una niña humana? – oí que me preguntaba.

– ¡Bella! – entró Nessie gritando. – Evan no me dejaba venir, pero me escapé.

– ¡¡Una niña inmortal! – gritó Aro. Por instinto puse a Nessie a mis espaldas. Entraron cuatro vampiros. Evan corrió a mi lado. – Esto es la muerte para ti y el que esté a tu lado. – exclamó.

– ¡No la vas a tocar! – rugí.

– Niña insensata y malagradecida. Te damos el regalo de la inmortalidad y no tienes ni un día de haber nacido que ya nos das problemas. Y encima nos desafías. – escupió Aro.

– Aro… – intentó interceder Evan, pero él no le dejó terminar. Claro y conciso le dijo:

– Evan, llevas conmigo y mis hermanos 400 años. ¿Estás con nosotros o con ella?

– Sabes mi posición. Daré mi vida por ella. – No entendía porqué Evan me defendía tanto si hacía apenas días que me conocía.

– Mátenlos. – chilló Aro.

En ese momento sentí que algo salía de mi cabeza y nos rodeaba a Evan, Nessie y a mí. Mis ojos se pusieron negros y con una voz que ni mía parecía le ordené a Evan que se quedara con Nessie.

Un viento se arremolinó a mi alrededor como si fuese un huracán, Empecé a levantarme del suelo. De mis manos salieron bolas de fuego y amenacé a Aro:

– ¿Quieres que empiece a aniquilar a tu guardia o me dejarás explicarte? No sé cómo, pero sé que puedo destruirte a ti y a tus esclavos yo sola. No necesito enemigos, necesito maestros que me instruyan, que me digan porqué me siento tan poderosa, que me enseñen a usar este poder. La decisión es tuya.

– Explícate. – cedió. Le conté lo de Nessie y a él le pareció fascinante y la aceptó.

Ya habían pasado seis años y todavía no sabían como es que tenía tanto poder, pero con el tiempo aprendí a canalizarlo, me entrené y me convertí en la joya de los Vulturi. Tanto peleando, como usando dones. Porque también los copiaba los poderes de otros vampiros. Gracias a mi poder sabía que Alice no había sabido nada de mí en todos esos años.

Se acercaba el día y mi odio cada era cada vez más grande. Estuve apunto de perdonarlo una vez y lo busqué, pero lo que vi me había roto el corazón aún más. Ya me había olvidado; lo había visto con una vampiresa muy hermosa. Para ser sinceros era rubia con el pelo hasta la cintura con ondas, con ojos grandes y un cuerpo de infarto. La estaba besando de una forma con la que nunca me había besado a mí. Otra vez esa ira, ese fuego que me quemaba por dentro. Lloré lágrimas de sangre, y con mi última lágrima terminó de morir Bella. Me volví fría, cruel y una asesina. Con los únicos que mostraba algo de cariño era con Evan y Nessie, pero ellos, al tiempo, se fueron porque así se lo pedí a Evan, para que le diera una vida. Le hice prometer que la cuidaría con su vida. Él me conocía, sabía que de mi alma ya no se podía salvar. Nada. Sólo quería venganza. Esa era mi ambición, aunque con ello me llevara también mi existencia. Y ahí estaba, delante de la casa de los Cullen y lo oí:

– Tanya, recoge tus cosas. Hoy nos vamos para Argentina. No te tardes, ¿si? – Era mi momento. Dejaría ver mis planes a Alice. La oí gritar. Definitivamente era mi momento.

Alice salió corriendo de la casa chillando que no lo hiciera que no podía hacerles eso, pero yo no veía. La ira me invadía, no podía más ya. Me dirigí a él. Sí quería matarlo. Lo odiaba tanto. Me había quitado todo mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos, mi corazón, mi alma.

– Bella. – me dijo en un susurro.

Mi odio era tanto que en mis ojos se podía ver reflejado. Todos los Cullen ya estaban fuera mirándome… Con miedo.

¡Ja! – me reí irónicamente. – Ahora me tenéis miedo. – les chillé a todos.

En ese momento bajo la vampiresa que estaba con él, lo agarro de la cintura y lo besó. Él no apartaba los ojos de mí. El fuego se fue acumulando en mis manos, no sabía qué pasaba, no lo podía controlar, estaba fuera de mí. Quería matarlos a los dos.

Él la empujó y la apartó. Ella iba hablar pero Alice la cogió de la mano y negó con la cabeza. Hasta mi mejor amiga la había preferido a ella.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

– Bella yo... Yo... Solo quería protegerte. Evitar esto…– me señaló.

– ¿Proteger? – solté una carcajada amarga. – ¿Ahora también me dirás que me amabas?

– Bella, claro que te amo.

– Calla. Ya no más mentiras. Ya no más daño, ya no mas sufrimiento. Mírame Edward, mírame. En esto me convertiste. En una persona sin sentimientos. Me mataste tú, imbécil. Te llevaste mi alma, me arrancaste el corazón, me transformaste en lo que ves, una persona carente de sentimientos. Sólo uno me dejaste: el odio que te tengo. Porque ese sentimiento me lo dejaste marcado. Sólo me queda eso. Ya no se amar, ya no se tener compasión, ya no siento lástima, ya no me río. Eso es lo que hiciste y ya no puedo más. Esto se me va de las manos.

– Bella…– me susurró, y se estaba acercando.

– No. No te me acerques. – exclamé retrocediendo los dos pasos que el había avanzado. No. Ya no puedo controlarlo. – Y no podía. Sabía que eso no acabaría bien. Siempre lo dije, tanto poder en un mismo ser no podría ser bueno.– ¿Sabes? – le dije con hilo de voz, sabia que no quedaba mucho. – Cuando vine, tenía pensado matarte a ti y a ella. – comenté señalando a la rubia. – Pero cuando te vi el dolor volvió. No puedo hacerlo. Me estoy consumiendo. El dolor no... no... No me deja ni respirar. Tantos años esperando para hacerte sufrir lo que yo sufrí, pero te tengo delante y mírame. Vuelvo a ser aquella humana débil, llena de miedos, sin autoestima, suplicando por en... – Cada vez estaba más descontrolada. Sentía que mi poder me iba superando. Sabía que no quedaba mucho. Puse mi escudo sobre mí misma para proteger a esa familia que tanto daño me había hecho, pero sobretodo para protegerlo a _él_. Caí de rodillas, noté cómo empecé a llorar de nuevo, cómo me salía la sangre por la nariz. Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver angustia, amor. Y con esa mirada me quedé. Le susurré un _Te amo por mucho que quise odiarte, ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca pude; que siempre te amé… Adiós_… Y el poder me venció.

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

Bella estaba fuera de sí. El fuego de sus manos se le expandió por todo su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Intenté acercarme a ella pero choqué con una pared invisible. Cuando la miré a los ojos, estaba llorando sangre y le salía también sangre de su nariz. Me devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena de pena y muchísimo amor. Sus últimas palabras fueron un susurro casi inaudible pero que nunca iba a poder olvidar: _Te amo por mucho que quise odiarte, ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca pude; que siempre te amé… Adiós_…

Y una explosión rebotó contra el campo invisible que no me había dejado acercarme a ella. Cuando volví a ver hacia allí de Bella sólo quedaban sus cenizas… Mi mundo murió. Empecé a verlo todo negro y ya todo acabó.


End file.
